With the propos of flexible production, it has attracted more and more attention of enterprises. The automatic line production can greatly improve labor productivity, save labor, reduce cost, increase returns and the like for enterprises. In the automatic production process of hub industry, mixed-line production has become a present universal production mode, which highly requires the flexibility of machine tool equipment